So Small
by Blonde to the brain
Summary: This is a Puckabrina story, but I'm not sure how good it will be. Usually I don't do this sort of thing, so I might not do another fic or songfic like this. Unless of course I come across another good song I really like. ENJOY!
1. Thoughts

**READ! IMPORTANT!**

AN: First, I would just like to say this: This will be a one shot songfic thingy. If enough people actually LIKE it, (because I'm not exactly sure how it's going to turn out) I might continue. Or maybe do one from Puck's POV. This one has some fluff. Okay so it's mostly fluff, but there's Sabrina-heartbreak-tragedy stuff in there too. I am just going to name it the title of the song, because I can't think of a better name. The song is So Small by Carrie Underwood. **AN: It is set BEFORE book seven! Probably somewhere around the 6****th****.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm. But now, I own the 8th book. IT. WAS. AWESOME. Oh, and I don't own So Small.

So small

"Sabrina Grimm, Go to your room!" Granny Relda said. It seemed that was happening more and more lately. When she reached her room she turned on her radio, and collapsed onto her bed. She recognized the song as So Small, by Carrie Underwood. She silently started singing in whisper to herself.

_Yeah, Yeah…_

_What you've got if you ain't got love? _

_The kind that you just want to give away…_

'Nothing.' thought Sabrina, 'Nothing at all.'

_It's Ok to open up,_

_Go ahead and let the light shine through,_

Sabrina hardly opened up to anyone. She only wished it was that easy.

_I know it's hard on a rainy day, _

_you just wanna shut the world out and just be left alone,_

Puck came to the door and knocked. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"I don't need you. Just go away!" She was crying now. The emotion of how much this one song could relate to her and point out her weak spots as easily as that. She was supposed to be strong. She wanted to be happy and not be suspicious of everyone. But after going through those awful foster homes it was just to hard to open up anymore. Besides, if she wanted to, nobody had really given her a chance. No one asked her how _she_ felt.

"Well, I'm coming in anyway." Puck knew this was a brave step, considering the fact that if he was wrong, and she actually _was_ crying, he would be in a whole heap of major trouble.

_But don't run out on your faith,_

Sabrina knew in some way, Puck was almost like her faith. One of the only ones who listened. One of the only things that kept her standing. But she just wasn't in the mood right now. Puck stepped in the room, and Sabrina quickly wiped her tears away.

"Grimm, I already know your crying, there is no use trying to hide it." Sabrina's botttom lip trembled, and a few tears slipped out as she looked up to face him.

Puck mentally groaned. He had no idea how to handle this, and he couldn't exactly walk out now. He sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "what's the matter?" He asked

Sabrina sniffled. "I don't know. Everything is just so confusing. My parents are still asleep, Daphne's mad at me, Granny Relda is mad because I actually listened to the warnings Mr. Canis gave us. What is wrong with that?"

_Cause' sometimes,_

_That mountain you've been climbing,_

_Is just a grain of sand…_

"I don't know. But, you're a Grimm. It'll all work out."

_And what you've been out there searching for forever, _

_Is in your hands,_

She knew something was in her hands, something that gave her a purpose in life.

_And when you figure out,_

_Love is all that matters after all,_

Love? Daphne was mad at her, her parents loved her but they weren't even awake.

_It sure makes everything,_

_Seem So Small…_

Sometimes, Sabrina felt as if she was so small that she would disappear. Often she felt as if she did. No one really seemed to care about her, so she may as well have. She always felt so small, so alone…

_It's so easy to get lost inside,_

Boy, was it.

_A problem,_

_That seems so big at the time,_

Usually her problems were big. Most 12-year-old girls problems' were simple; What they were going to wear tomorrow, not being in style, yada, yada. But here, she had to deal with things such as Everafters, the Scarlet Hand, and many other things.

_It's like a river that's so wide,_

_It swallows you whole,_

Got that right. Sometimes, she would plunge headfirst into a case, and feel like she would never come back.

_While you're sittin' around thinking' 'bout what you can't change,_

Always. Sabrina always thought about what she couldn't change. Her parents. Getting out of Ferryport Landing. She would NEVER convince Uncle Jake to get a haircut. She wasn't sure if Daphne would forgive her, but she hoped so, because they were sisters, and even more than that: Best Friends.

_And worrying about all the wrong things,_

_Time's flying by…_

It had been 2, almost 3 years since she had celebrated a actual birthday with her parents. Daphne too, for that matter. And speaking of flying, she had been sitting motionless for almost three minutes just staring at the wall, while supposed to be talking to the fairy-boy. She had been so out of it, she hadn't realized he had slowly slipped his arm around her shoulders.

_You better make it count,_

'_cause you can't get it back,_

No. You can't. Often, Sabrina regretted things she did, and she couldn't take them back. Like lying to her sister. Like doubting Mr. Canis. Yelling at Granny.

_Sometimes, that mountain you've been climbing, _

_Is just a grain of sand…_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever,_

_Is in your hands,_

_Oh, and when you figure out,_

_Love is all that matters after all,_

_It sure makes everything else,_

_Seem so small….._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Puck?"

Puck jumped, and started to pull his arm away, but Sabrina grabbed it and put it back where it was, then leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked confused, but smiled a little.

"What?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

_Oh, it sure makes everything else, _

_Seem So Small,_

_Yeah, yeah….._

His eyes were so big, green, and mischievous. Full of life, energy, wonder, and mystery. She bit her lip. This was a big move. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned in. As did Puck. She was quite surprised. The kiss was pure bliss. She melted like putty, her knees turned to Jell-o-good thing she wasn't standing. When they broke apart, Puck's eyes searched hers as if looking for something.

"Sabrina?"

"Yes, Puck?"

"Are you going to punch me?"

"No, Puck, I am not going to punch you." she said while laughing. Then she smiled. Something she felt as if she had not done in a long time. She realized what the song meant-love is all that matters. And now, she knew exactly who it was talking about.

"Sabrina-?"

Sabrina just realized, all this time he had been calling her Sabrina.

"You called me Sabrina." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But Sabrina?'

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Sabrina was at first shocked but then came to a realization-she did like Puck, no matter how much she hated it. Or used to think she did.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said 'yes' Puck!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Whew, good. I thought you were going to punch me again."

Sabrina laughed, then kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon, I think we have some exciting news for Daphne and Red."

Then they walked downstairs, hand in hand. For the rest of the day, they could still her the young girls' squeals ringing in their ears.

**AN: Okay, so normally they wouldn't tell their family. But I wanted to shake it up a bit. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Blondie**


	2. EVIL VOICES IN MY HEAD!

AN: Thank you all so much! I sent everyone I could a PM, but for those two I couldn't I would just like to thank ash, for the wonderful encouragement, and also loverofbooks4eva, for the criticism and encouraging me to go farther in my story. I do realize that this was a bit fast, but the song was only so long, and I was trying to make it fit to the timing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, So Small, or Puck. DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE? ;) Just Kidding!

_Puck shall be mine….MINE I TELL YOU! _

Puck's P.O.V.

Okay, so I was just coming up the stairs from eating the Old Lady's fabulous Slug Slime Stew, **(AN: doesn't that just sound **_**delicious?**_**)** when I heard music coming from Grimm's room. Hey I'm a fairy, I have better hearing than you peasants! Anyway by the time I had got to the top of the stairs, I could hear faint singing. It wasn't really all that bad either. But, I could also hear something else. Is that…

No.

It can't be.

Is Grimm actually…

_Crying?_

Now I know what you're thinking: Why should Puck, The Trickster King, The Ruler of The Wrong Side of the Tracks, care?

Well, to answer that,

I don't.

But, if The Old Lady found out she was upset, and I didn't help her…

She would be mad.

Enraged.

Probably give me a lecture.

Maybe even Kick me out.

Yeah, this is why I'm taking this big a risk. Let's just hope and pray, that I am wrong.

'_Please, Please, let me be wrong!' _I thought. Slowly, I turned the knob on the door, and quietly pushed it open.

She _was _crying! I knew it! You could tell by the way her hair was trying to cover her face as she looked down, how her voice was cracking as she sang.

'_Dang it!_'

Now that I'm here, I can't just walk away! That would be mean, cruel even, to leave her when she needs some-one to help her through this.

'_What am I __saying__?' _

I was just starting to walk out. '_Half way out the door Puck, just a little further…' _And I was out!

But, just as I closed the door, there was a break in the song, and you could hear just how upset she was. Why did they have to change me into a good guy?

I mentally groaned. "Are You Okay?" I asked her.

And the oh-so-great-Sabrina Grimm replied: "Go away! I don't need you!"

Usually, any normal guy would have sped right out of there.

But no-one, no-one tells the Trickster King what to do.

"Well I'm coming in anyway."

She was crying even harder now. When she heard the door open, he noticed that she tried to wipe her tears away, as if she was ashamed of them. What was wrong with crying? Oh, yeah.

Her name was Sabrina Grimm, and Sabrina Grimm doesn't cry. I had almost forgot.

Almost.

"Grimm, I already know you're crying. There is no use trying to hide it."

Now let's see what she has to say about that one,

_Puck, you're sooo awesome! Thank you for coming to cheer me up!_

Or maybe,

_Puck, why are you being so-_

She looked up at me with wide, innocent blue eyes.

Eyes that for once looked afraid.

Eyes that could actually _stop_ my ego from inflating even more. Now, THAT was saying something.

Her bottom lip trembled, and a few tears slid out. Puck's eyes went wide. She wasn't supposed to show her emotions! She was supposed to look at him kick him out, and then he wouldn't have to worry about it. He could at least then tell the Old Lady he tried. But no, he has to walk in the one time she had let down her walls.

_Run, Puck!_

What?

_It's Devil-Puck. Now, before she makes up her mind. RUN!_

Devil, can't you just for ONCE have a little sympathy? The girl's upset. Puck you should help her.

But-but-who do I listen to?

Me.

_No, me!_

Well, I don't really want to…

_Yes, that's right! You don't want to! Now RUN!_

But, I'm gonna be in trouble if I don't help her.

Exactly. Now, go on Puck.

I CANNOT believe I'm doing this.

I sat down on the edge of her bed. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I don't know, she replied. Everything is just so confusing. My parents are still asleep, Daphne's mad at me, Granny Relda is mad because I actually listened to the advice Mr. Canis gave us. What is wrong with that?"

In Pucks' opinion,

Nothing.

But he couldn't tell her that. He would think he would be getting all mushy, and just agreeing with her to make her happy.

Which was NOT that case.

"I don't know. But you're a Grimm. It'll all work out."

She smiled a little, but didn't answer. The radio was still playing in the background, and Puck repeatedly tried calling her name, even using Sabrina once, to see if she would answer to that.

Nothing. She wasn't answering.

_Dude!_

Whaaaat? I don't really want to talk to you guys right now.

_Well, you can't exactly get rid of us can you?_

Good point, devil Puck.

I'm listening.

Me too.

_Sabrina's not even paying attention right now! If you're going to make your move, do it now, because if she's not paying attention, less embarrassment for you, right?_

You know, this is the second time you've ever had a good point, Devil-Puck.

_:p_

Now, that is not nice.

_And tell me, I care…why?_

Ugh, do I really have to?

_Do you really want to live with the shame of doing that while she IS paying attention?_

Well, no…

_THEN GO MAKE YOUR MOVE! BEFORE I HIT YOU!_

Wouldn't you just be hitting yourself?

…._I'm just not going to answer that. Now GO!_

Puck took a deep breath, and looked at her. Yes he had realized he liked her. Loved her, even. But that didn't mean he had to tell her. She was still out, thinking about who knows what. He slowly slipped his arm around her shoulders. She didn't even flinch. From where he was sitting now, he could smell her strawberry shampoo. Just as he was thinking about his plan to ask her out, (He had been thinking about it a lot lately, but he had never put his plan into action.) she came back to reality when Puck accidentally shifted too much.

"Puck?"

In Puck's head at the moment; Oh. Crap.

He slowly started to pull his arm away, hoping she wouldn't notice. But she did. And what surprised him even more was the fact that she picked up his arm, and put it back where it was. Then she even leaned her head on my shoulder. At first I was confused, but then I realized what she was doing, and smiled a little.

"What?"

She looked up at me with those eyes, the same eyes that I saw earlier, but these were filled with love, not fear, or sadness. She bit her lip. She closed her eyes and leaned. I realized what she was doing and leaned too. I could almost see the surprise in her face, as our lips met. The kiss was wonderful-like puppy dogs and rainbo- WHAT AM I SAYING? Do you see what she does to me? But anyway, the kiss was great, and it felt like it ended all to soon.

"Sabrina?"

"Yes, Puck?"

"Are you going to punch me?" I inquired.

She laughed, her beautiful laugh, a sound that sounded like tiny tinkling bells. I had never really noticed-but then again she never really laughs. And while still laughing, she said, "No, Puck, I am not going to punch you."

Then she smiled.

"Sabrina-?"

"You called me Sabrina."

"Yeah, I guess I did. But Sabrina?"

"Hmm?"

"Sabrina, will you go out with me?"

She looked shocked. But then, she said one word that I didn't ever expect to hear from her mouth-

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said 'yes' Puck!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Whew, good. I thought you were going to punch me again."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. His cheek tingled where she kissed it. "C'mon, I think we have some exciting news for Daphne and Red." The girls' squeals rang in Puck's ears for the rest of the day.

_See? I told you, you needed to help her…and see how good it worked out?_

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long! My Mamaw came in from West Virginia for about a week, and then I started working on it again shortly after she left, but then, I got a boyfriend, (LOL, my first. Hard to believe, right? Don't believe me? Message bookworm BFF's. She knows.) and let's just say he's a bit of a handful, and likes to pretend to be a dinasour. Yeah. I'm going out with a guy who pretends to be a dinasour. Live with it. So, haven't had much time to write. But, I was DETERMINED to finish it tonight, which I did, as you can see. I had fun with the last sentence, the Devil is so evil. I hope you enjoy! Review!**

**Blondie**


	3. Epilogue Part I

_Epilogue_

**I just want to note that I will be splitting the epilogue into three parts, as I want to be sure to capture every family member's reaction. **

**Epilogue part I. Uncle Jake, Briar. **

**Epilogue part II. Granny, Canis.**

**Epilogue part III. Finally Daphne, Red, and at the very end, Henry and Veronica coming in for a finish. **

Sabrina and Puck walked downstairs shyly holding hands behind their backs.

"Should we start small?" Puck questioned, looking at Sabrina fearfully.

"Yeah. I'm thinking Briar and Jake?"

"Good plan."

They continued on to the living room, where the lovely couple (_**I refuse to believe it! Briar is NOT dead!)**_ was lounging on the couch, watching T.V.

"Briar? Jake?"

"Yeah 'Brina? Hey, you looked pretty upset earlier. Are you Okay?" Jake inquired, not missing how close they were standing.

"Yeah, I'm alright now. But, I-we've got something to tell you." She stated, gesturing toward Puck.

"Go on," Briar urged, while her and Jake smiled. They were 99.9 percent positive what they were going to say, but they had to hear it for themselves.

"Well, you see…it's quite funny actually…" Sabrina began to explain, as her and Puck took turns relaying what happened upstairs. "And now…" Sabrina stood for a moment, then turned to Puck and whispered, "You tell them!" Puck looked frightened, and shook his head furiously. "No! You!" They argued back and forth for a moment, before they were interrupted by Briar.

"So…you two are going out now, I take it?" There expressions went from anger at each other, to shock, to shyness.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Puck said, before looking down at his shoes. Briar's face immediately brightened, and she jumped off the couch.

"Aww, you two are so sweet!" She hugged them both before turning around and noticing Jake's pouting face, which had been put into play the second she stood up. "What, Jake?" Jake grinned and stood up, walking over to Briar. Jake gave her a sweet, long kiss, before pulling back and biting her ear playfully. Briar giggled and slapped his arm.

Puck and Sabrina were horrified. "Um…Ew?" Puck stated, still shocked that Jake would just stand there and kiss her like that in front of them.

"What?" Jake grinned. "If you two are together long enough, you just might be in the same position as us."

Sabrina was still disgusted, but Puck saw his chance to get back at Jake, realizing he had done it on purpose. "What?" Puck grinned. "40 and trying to act like I'm still 20?" Jake just glared, but Briar spoke.

"Hey! I take that to offense. I am not _40. _I'm only 36, thank you."

"You little runt." Jake said, locking Puck's head under his arm and flipping him over his back so he was hanging upside down.

"Put me down, Jake!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Fine." He set Puck down, albeit a bit roughly. "Hey, does anybody else know yet?"

They looked down, blushing. "No," Sabrina said.

"Well then, we better go quickly, huh?"

"I guess so."

And off they set to find Granny…


End file.
